A binary state for ATE digital testing of semiconductor circuits is conventionally implemented by forcing a difference of voltage levels to indicate whether the current state is a “0” or “1”. Most digital ATE systems generate and/or acquire patterns of 1's and 0's to stimulate a device under test (DUT) for its digital testing. With recent innovations in digital components, however, these systems generally involve a more sophisticated digital tester with capabilities beyond a simple logic analyzer with just two voltage states being only an on and an off state. Programmable voltage levels can be provided by the ATE, such as ten (10) or more states between −2.0 V and 5.5 V, to create a flexible digital system that can interface with multiple logic families, or characterize the upper and lower operating bounds for a specific DUT.